


野狼diss狗

by fishinthecup



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinthecup/pseuds/fishinthecup
Summary: 兽人AU私设：他们生活在高原山区，兽化形态比人形更有利于日常捕食和生存。所以大部分时间都以兽体活动，只有在虚弱或者确认周围环境安全的情况下才会化为人形。
Relationships: Aoyama Riku/Kawamura Kazuma
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

01  
有些狼成年后会离开狼群，四处闯逛，不会找块领地守着等异性上门，他们只会一直走下去，直到遇上另一只单身异性，然后成家立室建立新狼群。川村壱马就是这样一匹孤狼。

因为太过疲惫倒下又忘记隐藏气息而被外出捕食的青山陆发现时，川村壱马已经间续不断地走了十个小时。

“リク！你在干嘛？快回来！”头领只敢用气声，生怕惊醒那只沉睡的野兽。虽然狗群狗多势众，但在冬季外出捕食本就是强弩之末，头领不想再牺牲任何人。

青山陆大胆地嗅嗅川村，敏锐的嗅觉告诉他这是一匹孤狼，从很远的地方来。身上的气味很干净，表示他没有伴侣或者族群；脚掌的泥土和植被不是来自附近的沃土，说明他来自远方。这不仅是一只孤狼，还是一只精疲力竭饿着肚子的孤狼。青山陆拿不定主意，磨蹭在川村身边打转。

“リク，太阳下山之前我们必须赶回家，不要浪费时间了。快走！”头领又在催促，青山陆不死心地用嘴顶顶孤狼的脑袋，毫无回应，只得转头三步并两步追上族群。

上天同云，是下雪的预兆。风一阵紧过一阵，族群里没有人说话，大家咬着拖货的缰绳全力奔突，力求在下雪前赶回家。只有青山陆心系旁骛，在皮毛接触第一片雪花时，一路被抑制的冲动自主具象化了。疾跑中突然刹车带起的惯性差点伤到他人，族群里骂声一片，青山陆丢下一句“诶呀，我好像忘记给补给屋锁门了，我得回去看一眼！”便头也不回地向后跑去，头领甚至来不及捕捉他的背影，只能无奈地摇摇头，“随他去吧。这雪下得愈加大了，我们抓紧时间下山。”

冒雪上山是要付出代价的，青山陆孤身在雪虐风饕中艰难地前行，视线模糊、气味难辨，耳畔充斥着风的嘶吼，寒冷从没有毛发的脚掌侵入身体。退意和恐惧在心中发芽，但一想到那只狼，不，它不只是狼，青山陆很确定，他在它身上闻到了同类的气味，它也是“人”。  
果不其然，青山陆沿着先前的路线在原处找到了它，现在应该说“他”。他已经化成人形，衣物被扔在一旁，赤身裸体覆了一层薄雪，青山陆暗道不好，是幻觉热感（血液第二次重新分布的表现），他离死亡不远了。在野外贸然化为人形是极其危险的，但青山陆还是这么做了，尽管在抱起“狼人”时他感叹对方体重之轻，成年男子的体重仍不是兽体所能承受的。

现在下山回家已是肖想，最佳去处反是之前被拿来做借口的补给屋，青山陆费了一番功夫才在风雪中摸清了方位。如果有你的视力就好了，青山陆低下头去看怀里的小狼，美果然可以跨越物种，是头漂亮的狼，也是个漂亮的人，再迟一点，就要变成漂亮的冰雕了。可不能让这么美丽的生物离开这世界，青山陆摇摇头甩开疲惫，集中精神加速向补给屋走去。

02  
用背抵着把风雪关在门外，青山陆摸黑把小狼放在毯子里，熟练地点灯、烧火、煮雪、热酒、处理伤口、包扎一气呵成。毯子从小狼肩头滑落，露出光裸细腻的皮肤，青山陆挠挠头，好像让人家一直光着也不是个事，嗯……补给屋好像备有一套里衣，就算不保暖也聊胜于无。既然要给他穿衣服，是不是也该给他擦个身体？想到这里，青山陆烧了半盆热水，找了条毛巾，说干就干。毛巾擦过细嫩的皮肤，留下红痕；身量作为兽人来说有些瘦小，腹部清晰的线条明显不是锻炼的结果；看脸的话，亦是少年般的清秀模样。

他成年了吗？青山陆不禁生出疑问，按照兽形来算应该成年了吧，不然也不会离开族群。那如果不是主动离群，而是被驱逐的呢？可是一般也不会驱逐未成年的幼狼啊，刚刚处理伤口全都是近期的新伤，这个小东西究竟是有怎样的难言之隐呢？

很快，青山陆就找到了答案，但这答案太过出乎意料，惊得青山陆手里的毛巾都掉了。眼前的小狼不仅是兽人还是双性人，同人文都不不敢这么写，分开大腿，一样的雄性器官下藏着青山陆只在喝醉酒的父辈口中偷听过的雌性器官！  
手忙脚乱地擦完小狼修长的双腿（青山陆发誓他没有心猿意马，小狼的腿也没有比族里其他雌性的好看），闭着眼给小狼套上衣服，飞快但细致地盖上毯子后，青山陆逃跑了(只是逃到屋外冷静一下，很快就被漫天飞雪和刺骨寒风劝退）

？  
狼呢，啊不，人呢

壁炉发出安定的噼啪声，锅中的雪水保持着微沸的状态，毯子却塌瘪着，青山陆揉揉冻红的鼻头，心中忿忿：我也就出去了两秒吧，接着就被扑倒在地。头撞上地板的那一刻青山陆感到非常后悔，如果不出门吹风把鼻子冻僵的话，自己怎么会闻不出野兽的气息呢，从而落到现在的局面。你问现在什么局面？就是饿狼那双金眸狠狠盯着我，湿热呼吸绕过锋利犬牙喷在我脸上，爪子搭在我脆弱的颈动脉上的局面啊。青山陆刚要变身就感到身上一轻，腰间变重，搭在脖子上的利爪变成了纤细的手指，眼神依旧凶狠，眼睛却像黑曜石般润泽。活人果然比冰雕好看，青山陆向对方露出了自己招牌讨好微笑，然后就被锁喉了。

“你救的我？” 声音好低好有男子气概

“是的。” 声音好高好恶心

“你给我换的衣服？” 小狼听起来有点不高兴

“是，因为……呃” 青山陆被掐住了咽喉

“你”，小狼的瞳仁闪过一丝杀气，“有没有看见什么不该看的”

“没有！”青山陆脸不红心也不敢跳

小狼带着怀疑的目光扫视了青山陆三遍，要不是小狼肚子传来咕咕的叫声，青山陆估计自己要被吊起来好好审讯一番。  
食物送到眼前时，小狼眼里发出精光，却又碍着面子细嚼慢咽，青山陆强忍下笑意，转过身假装添柴，只听身后传来一阵唏哩呼噜，这是饿了多久？“你，成年了吗？”青山陆向来藏不住心事，又估计对方吃好喝好，心情应该不错。

“嗯” 小狼在咀嚼的空隙嘟囔

“为什么离开族群？”青山陆问出这个问题时也觉得逾矩，对方哼了一声算作回应

“你叫什么名字？”这个问题应该ok吧，要获得对方安全感自报家门总是没错的，“我叫青山陆，你可以叫我リク”

“かずま” 欸，身为狼居然叫壱马，好可爱

“かずま，那个” 青山陆兴奋回头，对上小狼戒备的眼神，指指对方手里的盘子，“要不要再加点？”

小狼的脸上肉眼可见地浮起一层红晕，“不，不用了”，双手把盘子递环还给青山陆，“谢谢款待，我想睡觉了。”

“啊，好的！你也需要多休息，就睡在毯子里吧。”

小狼点点头，化作兽形缩进了毯子里

戒备心好重呐，一定身世凄惨，饱受苦难。这边青山陆顾影自怜，那边小狼尾巴一甩，梦会周公了。

<<<  
1.上天同云，雨雪雰雰。出自《信南山》

2.肌体在寒血液的第二次重新分布——当体温降至34—27度时，皮肤血管处于麻痹状态，大脑皮层进入抑制期，在丘脑下部体温中枢的调节下，皮肤血管突然扩张，肌体深层的温暖血液充盈皮肤血管，中心温度下降快，体表温度下降慢，造成过性体表和体内温度接近或相等。这时体温虽然一直在下降，皮肤感受器却有热的感觉，下丘脑体温调节中枢发出热的信息，传递到效应器，导致冻死前“反常脱衣”现象的发生。

3.狼的视野能达到290°，复周边视野对动物非常敏感。狼眼睛中视杆细胞比较多，含视杆细胞较多的视网膜对光具有制敏感的感应力，同时它们的眼球上有个非常特殊的晶点，能先把夜晚中微弱的光聚集起来，然后反射出去，从而看清黑暗中的东西。  
然而，狼是色盲，视敏度也相当弱，不善于辨识小细节


	2. 小狗的来源

青山陆也分不清自己是被舔醒的，还是被信息素熏醒的，只知道一睁眼就被小狼送了个热情的“舌吻”，然后自己莫名其妙地就支了帐篷，耳朵尾巴也通通冒出来招摇过市。  
现在是什么情况？青山陆被小狼的信息素呛得直咳嗽，身体不由自主地发热、喉头变紧，忍不住吞咽口水，而且身下越来越坚挺，大脑嗡鸣不止，根本控制不住兽化的过程，处男狗青山陆在一片慌乱中四脚着地。  
小狼看见兽化青山陆明显更兴奋了，直冲过来与大金毛交颈相缠，皮毛的摩擦根本就是隔靴搔痒，小狼欲求不满地低声呜呜。本能驱使着大金毛围着小狼屁股的腺体猛嗅，明明就是这股信息素引起身体的急躁，但却又只有这股信息素能抚平心中的饥渴。小狼显然是很不满金毛只闻不干的白嫖行为，一个闪身躲进金毛身下，很不知羞耻地翘起屁股蹭着金毛暴露在外的性器。纯情处狗这才找回了一丝理智，想起道听途说的冷知识：狼和狗也可以交配。  
所以小狼这是发情了？金毛看着身下那双之前充满杀气的金眸被染上情欲的色彩，自己的性器也涨得发痛，大脑却开始犹豫：かずま清醒过来一定会杀了我？要不我单方面帮他纾解一下吧。  
于是青山陆一生悬命从自己大脑里找回主体，化成人形，翻过小狼的肚皮，一把握住属于野兽的性器撸动起来。被服务的那个明显惊了一下，但很快就陷入情欲的漩涡，用头对青山陆的另一只手臂蹭个不停。见状，青山陆伸出空闲的那只手摩挲小狼颈间的胸毛，时不时顺着向下摸到肚皮，引得小狼一阵震颤，很快就交待在青山陆的手里。  
八成也是个小处狼吧，青山陆安抚性地揉揉射精之后放空的小狼，起身洗手去了。

唉，我要不洗个澡吧？青山陆低头看看自己的裤裆，转身就要进浴室，却被拦腰抱住了。不是爪子，是手，他的腰间环着一双手，上面还有昨天他包的纱布。

“おリクさん”黏黏糊糊好可爱

“はい！其实你叫我…” 磨磨蹭蹭怕不是阳痿

青山陆被吻住了，对方垫着脚，伸手搂上自己的脖颈。这就是接吻吗？かずま的舌头伸进来了诶！我要不要伸回去？伸回去比较好吗？还是不伸比较好？唔，被咬了，果然还是伸回去？（妈的爱伸不伸，我写这段想掐死qsl）

没有阻碍地长驱直入，与对方唇舌交缠，青山陆尝到了川村壱马信息素的味道，欲火即刻点燃。先前不做是因为尊重，现在对方都主动勾引了，不做不是男人！青山陆用力一推，把川村壱马压在墙上，唇舌并用，以吻勾勒川村突起的喉结、漂亮的锁骨、流畅的肩线，然后是，泛红的乳首。乳首被亲吻的感觉让人飘飘欲仙，川村没控制住弹出了一边的耳朵，幸好青山陆这个傻子没发现。说完两人就对视了，青山陆了然，左手抚上被冷落的另一颗，拇指和食指轻轻揉捻，川村腿一软，另一只耳朵也弹了出来，“去床上”，川村尽量让自己的声音听起来不带情欲，可在青山陆听来满是邀请。

床上的川村更放开了，直接用小腿去蹭青山陆的腰，尾巴也悄悄跑出来，跟着小腿一起撩人。青山陆反手抓住小狼的尾巴，从尾一路摸到屁股，快感顺着川村的尾骨直激大脑，爽得他支起耳朵。青山陆的手继续向上，摸到一片温热湿滑，他抬眼去看川村，对方也直直地盯着他  
“可以吗？” 声音虽然很高但是不那么讨厌了，就是这磨磨叽叽的性格什么时候能改！  
小狼扬起头，把下巴留给青山陆，小幅地点了点

青山陆两把扯下两人的裤子，二话不说就顶了进去，疼得小狼张大嘴露出犬齿，“艹，你他妈怎么这个时候不磨蹭了！”这次没有藏住，川村骂出了口。

“诶，对不起，我现在就出去”

出你妈，川村抬脚勾住青山陆不让他走，“进都进来了，当然要做到底啊！”

这次青山陆不敢冲了，一边小幅度地摆腰抽插着，一边偷瞄川村的表情。很快，不适感过去，川村又放出尾巴，缠上青山陆的手臂。毛茸茸的尾巴在手臂上越缠越紧，小狼却一声都不吭，青山陆坏心地变着角度试探，直到碾过某一点，川村咬紧的嘴唇泄出呻吟，手臂上的尾巴直接松了，于是那一点被反复碾过，青山陆感受到点的膨胀，甬道的紧缩，以及川村越来越收不住的呻吟。他低头帮川村把呻吟封在吻里，身下却一次又一次准确坚定地顶过那一点，破开因为接近高潮而收缩的通道，极致的包裹和摩擦让他自己也快无力招架，最后因为川村勾人的哭腔射在里面，小狼也哭着高潮了。

“你给我生小狗吧。”大金毛亲着小狼的耳朵说道

“滚！”小狼抖开耳朵上的金毛

只有雌性犬科动物才会主动发情，雄性犬科动物都是被动发情  
当母狼进入发情期，她们会释放出比平时更多的信息素。信息素会产生一种气味，这种气味会让雄性狼无法抗拒地也进入发情阶段。


End file.
